rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team NILA
This is the file for Team NILA and the reasoning why we formed this team for combat that seems to be needed more then ever. Formation This team was put together as a showing of a aggressive balanced team that would be together in their attacks and their defense is well put together. This team consists of the best that our higher ups have to offer often showing that they are quite strong. Though in the off chance that they lose their lives they are replacable Team members N: '''Nigel is the leader and He is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful, also enjoys fighting, shown when he sometimes does not fight at his full potential so he can toy with his opponent or make a fight last longer. He often carries himself with a slick, confident manner but with a keen sense of justice and a kind nature. He is the son of one of the providers of the weapons of this place and he decided to allow this man to be apart of the teams and so far Nigel has earned his keep even though he knows that we will not give him any help outside the usual regiment. His weapon is a air using Gauntlets "Ebony Typhoon" '''I: Irving is shown to have a highly-competitive and boastful mindset often to the point of sadism. He will often show that he delights in winning any "game" not caring how it went for the opponent. Like his sister he is trying to bring money back to his family, unlike his sister he also wants to show off his new cybernetics even if that means hurting someone. He lost his right arm, eye, and leg in an accident and the ELVID International stepped in to replace those parts. His weapon is a Right leg revolver "Ignited Midori" 'L: 'Lloyd is often seen as having an enjoyment of money and the things that it allowed him to buy. Despite all of that he understands that money cannot buy him everything and he wants to show that he is the best and that his greed is what made it know. he is the great grandson of one of the founders and with that he is trying to show that it is more then just name that he inherited from of his family. He then proceeds to also show how he has money and that allows him to do anything. His weapon is an axe that turns into a hand canon "Platinum Slasher" 'A: '"Azure" Described by Nigel as the moral back bone of the team despite not having almost any memory he has a strong sense of justice, He would often make sure that his team does not become morally bankrupt in their attempt to be the best in the world. He would often try to have his teammates try and do the right thing. Outside of that he would often be called "Brooding" as he would often seem saddened by the loss of his past but would try and not let it get anyone else down. After an incident in one of the ELVID factories and the loss of the surrounding town and one of the few surrounding survivors is this man and with that in a fit of helpfulness from Nigel he has helped him get his life together and with his recommendation has become a part of the team His weapons are Rune encrusted Shotgun "Zaffre" and iron whip "Cobalt Cross" Author Notes This is the second team and the colors I picked are Black(Nigel), Green(Irving), Gray(Lloyd), Blue(Azure). Nigel means Black in Scottish, Irving means green(I forget where I got that from), Lloyd means Gray in welsh, and Azure is a darker shade of blue. A theme I would choose for this team is Category:Fan Team Category:Dr.Doom's Work Category:Bedlam Sins Category:Team NILA Category:Alternate Universe